Child of the 1960's Poster
This is a 24x30 poster featuring every cartoon and puppet characters from every TV show from the 1960's. 1960 & earlier The Gerald McBoing-Boing Show *Gerald McBoing-Boing The Ruff and Reddy Show *Ruff *Reddy Woody Woodpecker *Woody Woodpecker *Andy Panda *Papa Panda *Wally Walrus *Smedley *Buzz Buzzard *Chilly Willy *Maxie the Polar Bear The Huckleberry Hound Show *Huckleberry Hound *Pixie *Dixie *Mr. Jinx *Hokey Wolf *Ding-a-Ling Rocky & Bullwinkle *Bullwinkle the Moose *Rocky the Flying Squirrel *Boris Badenov *Natasha Fatale *Fearless Leader *Gidney *Cloyd *Mr. Peabody *Sherman *Dudley Do-Right *Horse *Nell Fenwick *Snidley Whiplash *Inspector Fenwick Quick Draw McGraw *Quick Draw McGraw *Baba Looey *Super Snooper *Blabber Mouse *Augie Doggie *Doggie Daddy Courageous Cat & Minute Mouse *Courageous Cat *Minute Mouse *The Chief *Chauncey Frog *Harry Gorilla *Professor Shaggy Dog Popeye *Popeye *Olive Oyl *Bluto *Swee'Pea *J. Wellington Wimpy *Pipeye *Pupeye *Poopeye *Peepeye The Bugs Bunny Show *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Porky Pig *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Sylvester *Tweety *Granny *Marvin the Martian *Pepe LePew *Tasmanian Devil *Wile E. Coyote *Road Runner *Foghorn Leghorn *Barnyard Dawg *Speedy Gonzalez *Slowpoke Rodriguez *Witch Hazel *Gossamer *Ralph Wolf *Sam Sheepdog *Goofy Gophers *K-9 *Henery Hawk *Hippety Hopper *Hubie *Bertie *Claude Cat *Hector the Bulldog *Penelope Pussycat *Rocky *Muggsy *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Junior Bear Davey and Goliath *Davey Hansen *Goliath *Sally Hansen *John Hansen *Elaine Hansen *Grandpa Hansen *Grandma Hansen *Officer Bob *Officer Dan *Jonathan Reed *Mr. Reed *Mrs. Reed *Cisco *Jimmy *Teddy *Mickey *Pastor Miller The Flintstones *Fred Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Wilma Flintstone *Betty Rubble *Pebbles Flintstone *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Dino *Hoppy *Baby Puss *Mr. Slate *Mrs. Slaghoople *The Great Gazoo King Leonardo and his Short Subjects *King Leonardo *Odie Cologne *Biggie Rat *Tooter Turtle *Mr. Wizard the Lizard Mister Magoo *Mister Magoo *Waldo *Mother Magoo *Presley *Bowzir *Tycoon Magoo *Worcestershire Sam & Friends *Kermit *Sam *Harry the Hipster *Yorick *Moldy Hay *Icky Gunk *Hank and Frank *Mushmellon *Professor Madcliffe *Henrietta *Omar *Chicken Liver *Pierre the French Rat 1961 The Alvin Show *David Seville *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Clyde Crashcup *Leonardo Top Cat *Top Cat *Benny the Ball *Officer Dibble *Brain *Fancy-Fancy *Spook *Choo-Choo The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi Bear *Boo Boo Bear *Cindy Bear *Ranger Smith *Snagglepuss *Major Minor *Yakky Doodle 1962 Deputy Dawg *Deputy Dawg *Muskie Muskrat *Moley Mole *Possible 'Possum *Ty Coon, *Vincent van Gopher *Pig Newton *The Sheriff The Jetsons *George Jetson *Jane Jetson *Judy Jetson *Elroy Jetson *Rosie the Robot Maid *Astro *Mr. Spacely Beany & Cecil *Beany Boy *Cecil *Dishonest John Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series *Lippy the Lion *Hardy Har Har *Touché Turtle *Dum Dum *Wally Gator *Mr. Twiddle Gumby *Gumby *Pokey *Prickle *Goo *Professor Capp *The Blockheads *Henry *Rodgy 1963 Tennessee Tuxedo *Tennessee Tuxedo *Chumley *Stanley Astro Boy *Astro Boy *Professor Ochanomizu *Doctor Tenma The New Casper Cartoon Show *Casper The Jimmy Dean Show *Rowlf 1964 Jonny Quest *Jonny Quest *Hadji Singh *Dr. Benton Quest *Race Bannon *Bandit Underdog *Underdog *Polly Purebred *Simon Bar Sinister *Riff Raff Peter Potamus and his Magic Flying Balloon *Peter Potamus *So-So *Breezly Bruin *Sneezly Seal *Colonel Fuzzby *Yippee *Yappee *Yahooey Magilla Gorilla *Magilla Gorilla *Peebles *Ogee *Ricochet Rabbit *Droop-a-Long *Punkin' Puss *Mushmouse 1965 The New Three Stooges *Moe Howard *Larry Fine *Curly Joe Kimba the White Lion *Kimba *Caesar *Bucky *Pauly Parrot *Dan'l Baboon Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel *Atom Ant *Ferocious Flea *Secret Squirrel *Morocco Mole *Double-Q *Yellow Pinkie *Paw Rugg *Maw Rugg *Floral Rugg *Shag Rugg *Precious Pupp *Granny Sweet *Squiddly Diddly *Chief Winchley *Winsome Witch Sinbad Jr. & His Magic Belt *Sinbad Jr. *Salty the Parrot The Beatles *John Lennon *Paul McCartney *Ringo Starr *George Harrison Peanuts Specials *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Woodstock *Lucy Van Pelt *Linus Van Pelt *Peppermint Patty *Schroeder *Sally Brown *Pig-Pen *Marcie *Franklin 1966 King Kong *King Kong *Professor Bond *Susan Bond *Bobby Bond Frankenstein Jr. and the Impossibles *Frankenstein Jr. *Buzz Conroy *Professor Conroy *Multi-Man *Coil-Man *Fluid-Man Laurel and Hardy *Stan Laurel *Oliver Hardy Space Ghost and Dino Boy *Space Ghost *Jan *Jayce *Blip *Zorak *Brak *Dino Boy *Ugh *Bronty The New Adventures of Superman *Superman/Clark Kent *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Perry White *Lex Luthor *Brainiac Batfink *Batfink *Karate *Hugo A-Go-Go Cool McCool *Cool McCool *Number One *Friday *Breezy *Harry McCool *Dick *Tom *The Owl *The Rattler *Dr. Madcap *Greta Ghoul *Hurricane Harry The Super 6 *Super Bwoing *Granite Man *Magneto Man *Elevator Man *Super Scuba *Captain Whammo/Zammo *Percival *Cal *Bubbles *Private Hammo *The Brothers Matzoriley How The Grinch Stole Christmas *The Grinch *Max *Cindy Lou Who The Ed Sullivan Show (Muppets) *Snerfs *Gleep (early Grover) *Thudge *Scudge *Rock n Roll Monster *Mahna Mahna *Snowths *Reindeer *Grump *Beautiful Day Monster *Little Girl Sue *Javas *Big V *Fred the Dragon *Fred's Son *Wheel-Stealer (early Cookie Monster) 1967 George of the Jungle *George *District Commissioner Alistair *Ursula *Ape *Shep *Tooky Tooky *Tom Slick *Marigold *Gertie Growler *Baron Otto Matic *Clutcher *Super Chicken *Fred Journey to the Center of the Earth *Professor Oliver Lindenbrook *Cindy *Alec McEwen *Lars *Gertrude *Count Saknussen Samson and Goliath *Samson *Goliath The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show *Bud Abbott *Lou Costello The Herculoids *Zandor *Tara *Dorno *Zok *Igoo *Tundro *Gloop *Gleep Shazzan *Shazzan *Chuck *Nancy *Kaboobie Birdman and the Galaxy Trio *Birdman *Falcon 7 *Birdboy *General Stone *Number One *Vapor Man *Meteor Man *Gravity Girl Spider-Man *Spider-Man/Peter Parker *J. Jonah Jameson *Betty Brant *May Parker *Doc Ock *Lizard Man *Vulture *Electro *Mysterio *Henry Smythe *Scorpion *Green Goblin *Rhino Fantastic Four *The Thing/Benjamin J. Grimm *Human Torch/Johnny Storm *Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards *Invisible Girl/Susan Storm Richards Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor *Mightor/Tor *Tog *Pondo *Sheera *Little Rok *Ork *Bollo *Moby Dick *Tom *Tub *Scooby The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure *Aquaman *Aqualad *Mera *Queen Vassa *Black Manta *Kid Flash *Wonder Girl *Speedy *Super Boy/Young Clark Kent *Lana Lang *The Flash *Green Lantern *Hawkman *Atom Speed Racer *Speed Racer *Trixie *Spritle *Sparky *Pops Racer *Mom Racer *Racer X Jack & The Beanstalk *The Giant *Princess Serena *The Giant's Goose *Woggle Birds *Giant Mice 1968 Mister Rogers' Neighborhood *King Friday XIII *Queen Saturday *Prince Tuesday *X the Owl *Henrietta Pussycat *Lady Elaine Fairchilde *Daniel Striped Tiger *Corney S. Pecially *Grandpere Tiger *Dr. Frank Lee Frogg *Mrs. Frogg *Tadpole *Dr. Bill Platypus *Elsie Jean Platypus *Ana Platypus *Harriet Elizabeth Cow *Donkey Hodie Fantastic Voyage *Jonathan Kidd *Guru *Erica Lane *Busby Birdwell The Batman/Superman Hour *Batman/Bruce Wayne *Robin/Dick Grayson *Alfred Pennyworth *Commissioner James Gordon *Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Joker *Catwoman *Penguin *Riddler *Mr. Freeze *Scarecrow Archie *Archie Andrews *Betty Cooper *Veronica Lodge *Reggie Mantle *Jughead Jones *Hot Dog *Big Moose *Dilton Doily *Big Ethel *Mr. Weatherbee *Miss Grundy *Coach Kleats *Pop Tate *Mr. Lodge Wacky Races *Dick Dastardly *Muttley *Rock Slag *Gravel Slag *Big Gruesome *Little Gruesome *Professor Pat Pending *The Red Max *Penelope Pitstop *Sergeant Blast *Private Meekly *Clyde *Ring-a-Ding *Danny *Rug Bug Benny *Mac *Kirby *Willy *Lazy Luke *Blubber Bear *Peter Perfect *Rufus Ruffcut *Sawtooth Banana Splits *Fleegle *Bingo *Drooper *Snorky *Prince Turhan *Princess Nida *Fariek *Raseem *Bez *Zazuum *Bakaar *Vangore *D'Artagan *Athos *Aramis *Porthos *Queen Anne *Lady Constance *Tooly *Professor Carter *Mike Carter *Jill Carter 1969 H.R. Pufnstuf *H.R. Pufnstuf *Cling *Clang *Orson Vulture *Seymour Spider *Stupid Bat *Dr. Blinky *Judy the Frog *Ludicrous Lion *Polka-Dotted Horse *Tick Tock *Grandfather Clock *Grandmother Clock *Miss Wristwatch *Lady Boyd *The Boyds *Hippie Tree *Madame Willow *Chief Redwood *Other Good Trees The Hardy Boys *Frank Hardy *Joe Hardy *Chubby Morton *Wanda Kay Breckenridge *Pete Jones Here Comes The Grump *Terry Dexter *Princess Dawn *Bip *The Grump *The Grump's Dragon Hey Cinderella *King Goshposh *Featherstone *Cinderella's Stepsisters *Splurge *Rufus Category:Posters Category:1960's